<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>废墟之物 by WatermelonJuiceGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335184">废墟之物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood'>WatermelonJuiceGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>废墟之物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>废墟之物</p><p> </p><p>废弃的教堂是离父亲最近的地方。卡斯迪奥站在破碎石窗的弯穹下，碎裂的彩绘玻璃在破晓红光的晕染下在他身后的地板投落斑驳陆离的彩色光影。他一手扶着窗框，尖锐的玻璃渣几乎要割到手指，尽管只是微不足道的伤害，另一只手妥帖地垂在身侧。卡斯迪奥眯着眼睛，望着橙红一片的天际。</p><p>父亲听得到，他相信，万物之主不会舍弃对他衷心耿耿的孩子。可是他已经许久没有见过父亲的样貌、没有听过父亲的声音了。无主的天堂乱成一锅粥，从来没有失去过上帝领导的天使慌了阵脚，大天使们失踪、下地狱、策反。违背了指令、帮助温家人逃离的卡斯迪奥被兄弟姐妹们赶出了天庭，成为堕落天使，荣光的力量被剥弱些许。</p><p>但卡斯迪奥记得，对人类不绝于口的喜爱是父亲总是挂在嘴边的。他听温家人说，天使就是一群只会乖乖听令的呆瓜，没有一点儿自由意识，那般厌恶人类的路西法的下场也没能给这群蠢货敲响警钟。</p><p>大概吧，也许吧，卡斯迪奥知道以前的自己也是如此。他观察人间亿年，却在真正融入人类文明时止步不前。</p><p>他忽觉背部又生出无法抑制的痛——荣光重新恢复的时间总要长一些，也更痛苦一些。他一下子跪在宽敞的窗台上，玻璃碎渣刺透衣物布料扎进他的皮囊肉体里。卡斯迪奥回头瞟向身后，看见自己的双翼只剩一幅骨架，新的洁白羽毛正零零散散地挂在骨骼上，又一簇新的白羽从翅膀的骨头里生长，瞬间成形。想要拥有原来那双丰满的羽翼还需要很长一段时间，但卡斯迪奥没有太多时间了，更何况他的荣光比以前更弱。</p><p>荣光是恩惠，是恩赐，是他的力量和生命。</p><p>他要去找迪恩借个东西，以帮助他更快找到父亲。他不明白为什么他的所有兄弟姐妹都在嘲笑自己，他们标榜是天国的忠诚战士却没有人去找不见的上帝。也许找了，但他们很快就放弃了，否则拉斐尔不会妄想摘下大天使的头衔，再戴上上帝的。</p><p>父亲啊，卡斯迪奥从废墟上站起来，天已经完全亮了，地板上的彩色投影渐渐消去，连同那对残翼的阴影，让我找到你吧。</p><p>让我证明给他们看吧，我一直都是效忠于你的天使之臣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>